The Magic Kingdom
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: HWP (Humor without point). From a reader prompt "Darcy takes Loki to an amusement park". Darcy/Loki, their daughter Eisa, an elf and a dragon. No Rodents of Unusual Size.


For a prompt at my blog on Tumblr ( cgockel dot tumblr dot com)

"Darcy takes Loki to an amusement park".

I don't own and I don't profit.

**The Magic Kingdom**

Darcy's skin heats. She looks over the gently rolling hills forested with white trunked trees adorned with leaves in hues of lavender, baby blue, and pastel green. A few feet away, in the little meadow she is standing in, is Eisa, Loki and Darcy's three year old daughter. Eisa's scant jet black hair is up in pigtails. The cool colors of her blue skin, deep green cotton dress, and sneakers are in sharp contrast with the ridiculously vibrant orange wildflowers she is stomping in. With each stomp of her tiny feet pink sea horsey things with fairy wings leap into the air. The air is crisp and cool, it smells of flowers and gentle sunshine.

Just a few minutes ago Darcy was stepping off a tram going to a very different destination, prepared for heavy moist air, hot sun and the smell of sunblock.

Darcy's jaw tenses. "This, is not the Magic Kingdom."

Beside Darcy, is Loki, in full Jotunn form. He is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the equation for Schrodinger's uncertainty principle and a cartoony dead cat (he always tells Eisa 'the kitty is sleeping'). Smiling and sighing happily he says, "Oh, I would beg to differ. No tropical sun, no humidity, no lines...no giant rodents..." Sliding behind Darcy, he puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around. In the distance, above the trees, rise gleaming iridescent spires of a castle she's seen once or twice before.

They are in Alfheim. And fine. Alright. Alfheim is beautiful. But. She glowers. "This is not the happiest place on Earth!"

Loki snorts behind her. "Your world is Hel."

Putting her hands on her hips, Darcy spins to him. "Going to Disney World is a time honored rite of passage for Earth children."

Loki crosses his arms over his chest. "Yours is a cruel and barbaric race."

"We were doing it for Eisa!" Darcy says.

Loki raises an eyebrow in the direction of their daughter. Eisa is still stomping among the flowers, grinning madly, but now she is singing a song from Dinosaur Train. _"T-Rex! I'm a dynosaurus! I'm the biggest dinosaur...Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!"_ The little flying seahorses are flying around her head, buzzing in tune.

Loki turns back to Darcy. "I'm sure she'll be scarred for life."

Stamping a foot, Darcy says, "There aren't any rides here for her!"

Smiling and bowing his head, Loki holds up a finger. "Wait for it."

A shadow passes over Darcy and Loki from behind. It is accompanied by a sound like sheets on a clothesline cracking in the wind, and a gust of warm air.

Eisa stops her stomping and looks up. Her mouth drops and she starts jumping up and down in wide eyed glee. "Mommy! Daddy! Dynosaurus! Dynosaurus!"

Turning, Darcy looks up. A golden dragon, with an elven rider, is hovering above the clearing. The dragon snorts and a warm gust of air buffets them.

"Eisa," says Loki. "Do you want to go for a ride on the dynosaurus with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yes! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shrieks Eisa.

Loki goes over and takes their daughter's hand, and then squinting in the light of the sun, he gestures for the dragon rider to land. Eisa is bouncing on her feet, still squeaking in excitement. Darcy scowls, but gets out the way for the dragon.

Its enormous, and with it's wings outstretched, nearly fills the entire meadow. Its golden scales shimmer, and seem to be lit from within. As Loki talks to the elf in Elfese the dragon has the gall to put its rowboat long head down on the ground right next to Eisa. When Darcy's little girl puts her hand on its nose it has the audacity to purr, making Eisa squeal happily.

Perfect. Just perfect. Darcy harumpfs.

A few minutes later, they're sliding up behind the elven dragon rider into a deep saddle made for multiple passengers. Eisa is sitting at the very front, ahead of the elf. Her little arms are wrapped around the base of the dragon's long snake like neck, her cheek pressed to its scales. "I like dragon! I like you!" For its part, the dragon has snaked it's head around and is blowing warm gusts of air in her hair, buffeting her tiny pigtails.

It's wonderful, and beautiful, and magical. Still, Darcy grumbles. "Congratulations, you've ruined amusement parks for her, forever."

Seated behind Darcy, Loki wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the shell of her ear. She tries to restrain a shiver and fails. Laughing as the dragon takes to the air, Loki says, "Precisely!"

**A/N:**

I'm busy with the third book in my original fiction, but I'd like to take a break for little one-shots. (If you've got ideas, please put them in your review. I'll get to about one a week. This one was provided by the lovely elementarydata).

In the meantime - please do check out the adventures of my Myth!Loki in "I Bring the Fire". There is a free excerpt in My Stories, and a link to the first two books are in my profile (including some to some great fan arts!)

Reviews == Love


End file.
